Without you
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: When Jane leaves the CBI, he leaves Lisbon alone. What will she do?  One-shot, Jisbon, Rigspelt, Chummer. Rated T for language.


**A/N: Hiyah! This is just a one-shot I came up with when I was bored... Thanks to Essebes for beta-ing it, I love you 'till death!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>Jane was gone.<p>

He was really gone. He'd just fled.

After he'd killed Red John, het just left without saying anything, without leaving a message and without saying or smiling goodbye. He'd just fled.

Now, Lisbon was sitting on the couch in her office, her eyes closed and her head resting against the wall behind her. Years ago, she would've wished that he'd leave. That he would just disappear, to never return again. So that he couldn't annoy the crap out of her anymore.

But now, Lisbon needed him. She desperately needed him. She missed him so much. She missed his stupid actions which would get the DA angry and she missed the everlasting pain in the butt he created.

She missed his smile, missed how he made her whole again by just calling her 'my dear'. She laughed at her silliness. How could she?  
>Patrick Jane always loved Angela, his wife, who was brutally killed, and he kept faithful to his wife, even through death. He belonged to Angela, nobody should have the right to steal him away from her. Lisbon would never stand a chance at getting him, and that was perfectly fine with her.<p>

So why did she feel so sad, now that he was gone?  
>She stood up, walked over to her desk and checking if she got any new e-mails. Nothing. She'd secretly hoped that he would've send her an e-mail. But no, he didn't.<p>

"Boss."

Lisbon was startled out of her thoughts, when Van Pelt called her.  
>"Yes?" she asked.<p>

Van Pelt frowned, but didn't say anything of it.

"A letter arrived this morning. It's for you." Van Pelt said.

Now it was Lisbon's turn to frown.

"Oh? From who?" she asked, and Van Pelt shook her head.

"I have no idea," She said, and placed the letter on Lisbons desk and left her office.

Lisbon looked at the letter. Of course she knew who sent it. There was only one person that made a curly 'L'.

She picked it up, and opened it. She started reading.

"_Dear Teresa,_

_I'm sorry for leaving. I needed to go. I have been with the CBI for eight years now, and the only reason for that was to catch Red John. Now that I killed him, I saw no reason to stay._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_I'm so sorry,_

_Patrick Jane."_

Lisbon saw a tear falling on the letter, and she quickly whipped other tears, that were threatening to fall too, away, and she shook her head.

So he really did it. He really ran away, leaving the only people that understood him, cared about him and the woman that loved him.

She dropped the letter, and placed her face in her hands, and cried. She'd lost him, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Grace van Pelt looked at her, now so fragile, boss. She hated this Patrick Jane, for leaving Teresa Lisbon behind as a total wreck.

Grace knew that the day Jane would leave, Lisbon would be devastated. Though Lisbon never admitted it, Grace knew Lisbon was in love with him. Big time. Hell, everybody knew.

But Grace couldn't imagine her best friend being so emotional, so sad.

"Guys, we need to do something," Van Pelt said, and Rigsby and Cho looked up.

"What?" Rigsby asked.

Van Pelt sighted. His ignorance irritated her. Were they _that_ blind?

"Have you seen Lisbon?" she asked, and the boys looked at their boss, who was trying to focus on her computer screen, her eyes red.

"Yeah. So?" Cho asked.

"She misses Jane! We need to find out where he is, and bring him here," Van Pelt stated. Rigsby nodded and Cho just sat there.

"Okay, so how do you want to do that?" Rigsby asked.

"Does Jane still have that chip in his shoes?" she asked, and Rigsby's eyes widened.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, and turned to his computer, frantically typing in things. Van Pelt smiled. This was going to work, she just knew it.

Lisbon looked at the door that was leading to the attic of the CBI. _His_ attic. She swallowed, and opened it. And that did it.

The scent of Patrick Jane still lingering there, his makeshift bed still intact, it was too much. Lisbon walked over to his bed, lay in it and curled up into an tight ball, tears streaming down her face and wetting his cushion.

"Lisbon!" Van Pelt exclaimed while running into Lisbons office. But Lisbon was not there. _That's weird_, she thought. She didn't see Lisbon leaving her office. Van Pelt looked around. All her belongings were still there, so that meant that Lisbon was still in the building: Total wreck or not, Lisbon would never leave her things here.

That meant she was in the attic. Van Pelt just knew it. She ran over to the stairs leading to the attic.

"Lisbon, are you in here?" Van Pelt exclaimed, as she opened the door. There she was: The tough, little miss fierce Teresa Lisbon, curled up into a ball on a bed in the attic. Van Pelt swallowed the lump in her throat. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Lisbon?" Van Pelt softly asked, as she approached her boss. She seemed to have startled Lisbon, because when Lisbon heard Van Pelt she quickly jumped up and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, what've you got?" Lisbon asked, placing her feet on the ground, and visibly shaking to gain her balance.

"You don't look so good, Boss," Van Pelt stated, looking at Lisbon, on which Lisbon shook her head.

"No, it's nothing, trust me," Lisbon said, and Van Pelt sighed. She walked over to Lisbon, and pulled her into a tight embrace. They stood like that for almost ten minutes, when Van Pelt felt something wet on her shoulder, and heard Lisbon sob quietly. Van Pelt pulled away, and looked at Lisbon. She looked worse Van Pelt had ever seen her.

"You love him, don't you?" Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon nodded.  
>"Yes," Lisbon said, and her voice cracked.<p>

-YulianaHenderson-

"Patrick Jane," Jane said, answering his phone. This was his new phone, because he didn't want anyone to interrupt him with his 'new life'. He had longed to get away from the CBI for a lot of years now, and now was the perfect moment to leave them. Of course he felt sad to leave the team. The three people who had been his family for eight years. Who helped him with everything, who always, well, almost always, supported him, and he really grew to like them.

And Wainwright. It was strange to have someone younger than him to be in charge, but Wainwright did an excellent job. Minelli would've stopped him long ago, not even to mention Hightower. But Wainwright played along with him. Maybe that was the only reason Jane liked him.

And then, there was Lisbon. Agent Teresa Lisbon. The pocket rocket, the dynamite, heavily armed, cute as a button Agent Teresa Lisbon. The only one to understand him, to completely surrender to his plans and play along. Of course he didn't only like her because she played along with him.

His affection for her was far more than he had wanted it to be. It was something that he didn't found possible since Angela and Charlottes death. Something that scared him, that he didn't like but also did like at the same moment.

He was in love with Teresa Lisbon.

And that was why he had run away. To escape that feeling. Leave it before it took the better of him, before it hit him even harder than it did now, which would cause him to stay with the CBI and the woman of his life. He was scared. Scared as hell.

But he knew Lisbon wouldn't miss him. She would throw a party because he was gone, finally being released of that massive pain in the ass he had brought her. She could finally sleep well, she would have less paperwork to deal with now. She would be happy without him.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon was not happy. No, not happy was not the right choice of words. Sorrowful, broken, devastated. She thought she could live without him. She wasn't that much in love with him, right? And she could easily fall out of love again, she had done it many times in her life, it wasn't that much of a problem.

But she figured out she hadn't been in love like this before. She laughed through her tears. She sounded so stupid and confusing. She was being absolutely childish concerning her love for Jane. But she couldn't help it.

You couldn't stop love, right? You couldn't stop the feelings you develop for another human being, even if you want to or not. Love just happens.

But now, she really wished she could fall out of love. Because the heart-ache she was feeling now was unbearable.

"So I need to go to that room?" Lisbon asked Van Pelt, and she nodded.

"Yes. Penelope Piland is in there. You remember? That little girl that was a witness of the murder." Van Pelt explained, and Lisbon nodded. This was going to be hard. Interrogating kids in a sane situation was hard enough, let alone when you were on the edge of crying almost every minute of the day.

"Okay, here we go," Lisbon said, breathing in some air before opening the door.

She stopped dead in her traks and felt her heart almost skip a beat.

Because in the middle of room was not Penelope Piland, a 5 year old girl, but Patrick Jane. _The_ Patrick Jane.

Lisbon gasped.

"What the hell?" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane turned around.

"Lisbon," was all he said, and Lisbon frowned, still confused.

"Look, Lisbon, I've heard what you've been going through, since I left. I didn't mean to hurt you," Jane said, looking sincere.

"Oh, but still, you hurt me," Lisbon said, feeling a bit of anger flaring up.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to."

"Jane, you have _no_ idea what I've been through the past three months."

"Oh, yes I have."

Lisbon frowned.

"How?"

"You _think_ you're the only one who suffered, but I did as well. Do you know how it feels to be in love with someone when you told yourself you could not love again? It's scary Lisbon, and I didn't like this feeling. So I needed some free months, to sort things out-"

"And leaving me alone here?" Lisbon exclaimed angrily

But Jane motioned her to be quiet.

"I thought I could fall out of love again, but I was stupid. My love for the woman of my life only became greater. And now I'm back: I can't live without her," he said and Lisbon frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, and Jane smiled. He quickly approached her, and caught her lips with his lips. Lisbon didn't hesitate. In fact, she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her against his body. It felt perfect, and it _was_ perfect. Jane pulled away, and looked at her. His perfect cute-as-a-button Agent Teresa Lisbon.

"I love you Teresa."

"I love you too," Lisbon whispered, and Jane immediately continued kissing her. They had a _lot_ to catch up with.

"Shall we look?" Rigsby asked, curious if their plan worked. He turned around to face the others.

Cho was reading a book, like he always was. Van Pelt was nervously brushing her hair with her fingers. She immediately turned around, and nodded yes excitedly.

"Just sneak around the corner, okay!" Van Pelt hissed.

"Or else we'll ruin the moment. Cho, you want to come?" Van Pelt asked, but Cho didn't reply.

Rigsby and Van Pelt shuffled quietly towards the door, which luckily was open. They looked into the room, and saw Jane and Lisbon passionately kissing. Rigsby and Van Pelt immediately turned around, with their eyes widened. They ran back and stormed inside the room Cho was in.

"Oh my God!" Van Pelt exclaimed, and Cho looked up. He sighed. Those two needed to find a hobby.

"They kissed," Cho said dryly, and Rigsby and Van Pelt happily nodded in unison. They looked at each other, and smiled.

"Grace, I love you!" Rigsby suddenly exclaimed, and Van Pelt laughed.

"I know, silly!" she chuckled, and ran over to him. She hugged him.

"No, I'm serious: I love you," Rigsby said slowly, his voice suddenly dead serious, and the smile on Van Pelts face disappeared, leaving behind a serious face.

"I love you too, Wayne," Van Pelt said, and kissed him.

Cho looked at the two. Seriously? Was he the only sane person in this team? His phone vibrated, and he looked to see what it was. A text. And not just _a_ text. A text from Summer. He admitted: He was in love as much as the rest of the team. It would only take him a little longer to express it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
